Into the Future with the Past
by Im.Royalty
Summary: What do I do if loving you was wrong?If bearing the way I feel for you, is committing a crime. Am I breaking the law, devoting myself to you?You're worth the price of every sentence.For what a treasure in you I've found.I'm holding on, but you don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: hey guys, this is my 2nd fan fiction…hope u guys like it! Pls R&R! D)**

"_Argh! You insufferable prat! What did you do to my hair?_" Shrieked Hermione.

She was stood up abruptly, fits balled tight together, legs wide apart, face turning purple with rage. Draco held on to his ribs and laughed manically. He had crept up on her while she was reading in the library and had toppled a whole bottle of ink over her.

Hermione whipped out her wand and cleaned herself up with a simple cry of "_Scourgify_!" She was about to hex Malfoy to oblivion but thought better of it. She thought that as a this year's head girl, she should set a good example for the younger pupils to follow.

She shut her eyes tightly while taking deep breaths and mentally counted from one to ten, willing herself to calm down.

"_Haha! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless! Haha_!" Draco continued to laugh maniacally and was now rolling on the floor, out of breath.

Something in Hermione snapped as she pointed her wand at Draco who was now struggling to get back up onto his feet, his face was a light shade of purple from lack of breath.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione hollered.

A jet of green light shot out from the tip of her wand towards Draco. But as quickly as he had regained his breath, he managed to duck just in time as the spell bounced of one of the overstuffed armchairs. Seems like his seeker reflexes did him some good in this one. With one swift motion, he ran out of the library, as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew that it was bad business to mess with Hermione when she's very mad, she was capable of hexing his butt to mars with just a mere flick of her wand.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip and chased after him, her long, wavy hair fluttering along behind her.

"_Oh no you don't Malfoy! Come back here this instant_!" Screamed Hermione at the running figure of the gangly teenage boy.

Draco tripped over a stone on the ground and stumbled a few steps. Hermione was now gaining on him. She raised her wand in triumph and open her mouth to utter her spell, when suddenly, a vortex of some sort materialized in front of the two teenagers and sucked the unsuspecting two into it.

**(A/N: did u guys like it?haha..hope u did i'll try to update everyday..its the holidays now..so i'll probably be able to post a new chapter everyday...rmb to R&R!thx!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open as she regained consciousness. Groaning inwardly, she tried to sit up but felt something warm pressing down on her body, making her unable to sit up. As her vision came back to focus, she could see strands of platinum blonde hair blocking her view.

Then it hit her.

She and Malfoy were sucked into this vortex that somehow transported them to this place and currently she can't get up because Malfoy was lying on top of her, unconscious. She stayed in that position as she thought about what just happened.

She could feel his rhythmic heartbeat**(A/N: yes! They were that close!), **his hot breaths on her cheeks and the comforting warmth that he radiated. She was suddenly overcame with a sense of security lying there under Malfoy. She felt as if nothing bad was ever going to happen to her when she was there with him, she felt safe and secured in his arms.

_Hmm…he smells like peppermint…ohh how I wish I could feel like this forever…I feel so protected with him…with Draco…wait? When did I start calling him Draco? He's suppose to be the world's biggest, most arrogant prat…and my biggest enemy…why the hell do I feel this way with him? There's something seriously wrong with me… _Thought Hermione, and with that, she attempted to push Draco off. However, he didn't budge.

_God! He certainly weighs a lot heavier than he looks…Great…now what?_ She thought to herself.

"Malfoy!" she yelled into his ear.

That did the trick. He stirred a little and the world back came to focus. He awoke only to find himself on top a very frustrated Hermione.

_What the hell? _He thought to himself. _Why am I on top of Granger? Where are we anyway? _

He raised himself up and sat down on the floor beside the petite girl who was starting to get up too and was dusting herself and straightening her robes. A somewhat oppressive silence engulfed them.

"Where are we?" Draco was the one who broke the silence.

"Do I look like I have any idea, Malfoy?" Hermione retorted, feeling somewhat annoyed and lost.

"Well, I sure quite sure that a know-it-all like yourself would have at least some idea…" his smooth voice trailed off.

Silence once again engulfed them, this time it was rather awkward, as they looked around at their surroundings, trying to figure out where in the world were they.

They were in an enclosed room with a few battered desks stacked together at one of the corners. The room reeked of a musty odor and the floor was covered in some algae and moss. Out of the blue, realization hit Hermione.

"Wait a minute…Malfoy…I think I know where we are!…We are still at Hogwarts!" the girl was practically bursting in excitement. "I came across this room in second year when Harry, Ron and I were sneaking around the castle at night!" she added in triumph.

"ok…wait a minute…what were you guys doing in the middle of the night snooping around the castle?" queried the blonde.

"Argh! Who cares anyway? Come on… we better get out of here before Filch catches us" said the bushy hair girl.

With that she stood up and unknowingly grabbed Malfoy by the arm and dragged him out of the abandoned room.

As they walked down the stone steps, they looked around and was greeted by a very peculiar sight. There were many students scattered all around the school as usual, but, however, they did not recognize any one of them. All of the faces around them were all unfamiliar. To make things even weirder than they already were, all of the students were staring at them intently, as if they were some kind of aliens from mars.

"err…Malfoy, do I have something on my face?" questioned a perplexed Hermione.

"no…"

"then why are they looking at me like that?"

"they aren't only looking at you, they're looking at me weirdly too"

Hermione suddenly felt lost, scared and confused, beside her felt Malfoy stiffen.

_He must be thinking along the same lines as me. _She thought.

"there's something weird going on around here…I've never seen any of these students before, have you?" he asked.

"yeah…me neither…its weird isn't it. This is surely Hogwarts, I'm sure there's no mistake. This corridor we're at…its leading to the Hufflepuff common room…" her voice trailed off uneasily.

_Oh my god…what are we gonna do? This is so weird…how come we've never seen these students before. It's as if we were in a different dimension or something…Oh my god…what are we gonna do? God! Help us! Pls let this be some kind of nightmare! _She thought to herself desperately.

The wheels in her head were turning at full speed, trying to figure a way out.

"err…Granger, since we're sure we're at Hogwarts, why don't we just try and find Dumbledore. Maybe he could be able to tell us something." Suggested Malfoy.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of it? Yes! We have to go **now**! Hurry!" she exclaimed in exuberance, hopping in joy as she grabbed Malfoy's arm again. In the light if their current situation, he didn't seem to mind much.

The pair of them raced to Dumbledore's office. Upon reaching it, they realized that didn't know the password.

"err…lemon drop?" tried Hermione.

"bertie botts every flavour beans?" tired Draco too.

"lemon sherbet?"

"cockroach cluster?" With that, the stone gargoyle sprang to life.

Hermione and Draco tore up the stone steps and banged desperately at the wooden door.

"Come in" replied a soft but commanding voice from within the office.

Hermione and Draco flew in through the door.

"Professor, me and Malfoy here fell through a vortex just now and before we knew it, we awoke and found ourselves in another one of the abandoned classrooms. When we walked out of it, everyone was looking at us weirdly and we don't recognize anyone out there!" flustered Hermione, wringing her hands in anxiety.

"now, now, miss granger, I suggest u calm yourself down and have a seat." said the headmaster, gesturing to two overstuffed armchairs by the blazing warm fire.

Without further persuasion, the two of them plunked down gratefully.

"ok, now where were we? Oh yes…you and mr. Malfoy here. I see that the both of you want some kind of explanation for your current situation, am I right?"

They said nothing but nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"ok, lets see, do you know what year we are in mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy shook his head full of platinum blonde hair.

"ok, well, mr. Malfoy, ms. Granger, we are actually in year 2015."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: here's chapter three...hope u guys enjoy it! imm trying my very best to update everyday! seriously!u can count on me!)**

The headmaster's words were greeted with stunned silence. Hermione's mouth was agape. Draco froze momentarily in the armchair.

"b…but h…how's this possible?" stuttered Hermione. "one minute we were still in our time, and the next, we end up here, ten years into the future!"

"now now, calm down now, ms. Granger. The answer to your question is very simple. The two of you simply fell through a time vortex, bringing you here."

"then how do we go back, professor?" asked Draco.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea. If my suspicion is right, the both of you were brought here for a purpose. I believe that the both of you have to have a look what's in store in the future for you, once you have seen enough, I believe that another time vortex will be opened and it will take you back to your time."

"so, what is it that we have to see, professor?" quipped Hermione.

"I have a mild suspicion, but, however, I'm not going to ruin your surprise." said the headmaster with a twinkle in his eyes. "now, I suggest that the both of you go to the Malfoy Manor."

"but sir, I know that I would have to go to my Manor, but what business does Granger have to be there?" questioned an confused Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am quite sure that what you see there will astound the both of you very deeply."

"what is it that will shock us so much professor?" asked Hermione, the worry in her voice was evident.

"well, ms. Granger, I think it would be better if you and mr. Malfoy found out on your own." replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling even more. "now if the both of you will, come here and take this." he added, gesturing towards an old kettle.

"err…what exactly is that professor?" asked Draco, looking warily at the rusty kettle.

"well, mr. Malfoy, this here, is a kettle. it's a muggle object which they use to boil water."

"and…what are we doing with that?"

"well, isn't it obvious? We're using it as a portkey, since we can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds." this time it was Hermione who replied.

"yes, right you are ms. Granger."

With that, Hermione and Draco both grabbed the handle of the kettle, their hands touching a little.

Instantly, they felt a tug at their navel and everything around them started spinning in circles. Before they knew it, the spinning stopped and their feet slammed onto the ground. Hermione lost her balance and stumbled into Draco. Draco lifted his arms up and tried to catch her before he fell but he too was unstable, hence causing the both of them to crash onto the fall, landing with an unceremonious "thump!" Hermione landed on top of Draco.

"Humpf! Ow, that hurt you know" muttered Draco "Get off me you filthy little mud blood."

"In case you haven't noticed, you tried to catch me u arrogant git. If you hadn't tried to catch me, you wouldn't have fallen." huffed the bushy haired girl.

"Oh, so now you are putting the blame on me when I graciously tried to catch you! Oh what happened to your brain, mud blood. Has the fall broke your skull or something, or have to no brains at all? You could at least thank me for breaking your fall. You landed on me in case you haven't noticed!" said Draco, raising his voice a little, in mock sarcasm.

"Fine! Sorry ok? You arrogant ferret."

The two picked themselves of the ground and began dusting themselves and straightening their robes. They were standing outside the door of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione looked at the Manor and couldn't help but admire what she was looking at. The Malfoy Manor was huge, with three levels. It stood gleaming in the resplendent sun rays, its shadow looming somewhat threateningly over them.

"like what you see, Granger?" asked Malfoy, a superior smirk planted on his smug face.

"I…er…I…you know what, Malfoy? Why don't we just go in?"

"fine by me."

At this juncture, the door swung open and a scrawny house elf came scurrying towards them.

"Binky is coming to bring Mr. and Mrs. to the terrace. Master and Mistress is waiting for you there." squeaked the house elf named Binky.

"Wait a minute, what did u call me, Binky?" questioned Hermione.

"Binky is calling Mrs., Mrs."

"Why are you calling me Mrs.? I'm not married yet!"

"why, you are married Mrs. You is married to Mr. here!"

"WHAT!" bellowed the both of them.

Hermione was hopping around anxiously, wringing her hands furiously, muttering incoherently under her breath. While Draco was bombarding the whimpering elf with question.

"I can't be married to a mud blood!"

"when did this happen?"

"I don't even love her!"

After a few chaotic moments, the both of them calmed down a little to let the elf lead them to the terrace. The sight that greeted them when they stepped into the terrace was really unexpected.

The older versions of Hermione and Draco were lounging on one of the garden benches, cuddling each other and locked in a passionate snogging session.

The younger Hermione and Draco stood rooted to the spot, gaping like goldfishes, for what seemed like an eternity.

"ehhmm…", coughed the younger Draco awkwardly. The couple broke away instantly.

Meanwhile, the younger Hermione was starting to turn green with repulsion. She shuffled gawkily on the spot.

"oh! You guys are here already! We received a letter from Dumbledore, telling us of your current situation." said the older Hermione, a little breathless from the kissing.

"what were you doing?" asked the younger Hermione, sounding sick with disgust.

"oh…we're so sorry…we didn't mean for you guys to walk in on us kissing." giggled the older Hermione.

"pls tell me this isn't true! I cannot be married to that arrogant intolerable ferret! Much less kiss him! I wouldn't even go near him with a ten foot pole if I can help it!" shrieked the near hysterical girl.

"now now, honey, you don't think that way, you know you don't." cooed the older Hermione, placing a comforting arm over the girl's shoulder.

"ohh…so I guess you guys haven't fell in love yet? Am-" started the older Draco.

"NO!" hollered both the younger Hermione and Draco.

"well…ok…I guess there's a lot of explaining we have to do, don't we honey?" the older Draco addressed the older Hermione.

**(A/N:pls review! go check my other stories out too! if u lyk angsty stories, im sure you will lyk them!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: younger HermioneGranger. Younger DracoMalfoy. Older HermioneHermione. Older DracoDraco. Hope I am not confusing you guys. Ok so moving on with the story.)**

"yes, honey, I believe we have to." sighed Hermione, "ok, so, darlings, where do you want us to start?" she added, folding her hands primly on her laps, addressing the two young teens.

"why don't we continue this discussion over tea? What do you say?" piped Draco.

"oh, yes! What a pleasant idea! Binky!" called Hermione.

"Binky is here Mistress, what service does mistress require from Binky?"

"Binky, could you please get ready tea for the four of us? Preferably out on the front porch. Thank you. Oh, and please inform Jenny to take Cissy and Josh to their room for their afternoon nap."

"Binky is doing that. Binky is taking his leave now." with that, the elf bowed low and left.

Suddenly, an uncomfortable silence filled the room, as the four of them stared blankly at one another.

"Who's Cissy and Josh?" it was Malfoy who broke the silence.

_Yeah…who are they? _Thought Granger. _Oh My God! Don't tell me they're my…Oh God! Please say no! Please say no! _She thought dreadfully to herself. Silently crossing her finger, praying against all odds.

"oh! They are our kids! They're really lovely kids. Cissy's an absolute angel and Josh-" Hermione's voice was cut off by Granger and Malfoy's sudden out burst.

"No!" they both screamed at the same time.

"why not? You can't have expected us to be married and have no kids at all, do you?" chuckled Draco.

"Yeah, he can hardly keep his hands to himself when he's around me." giggled Hermione, giving the two teens a mischievous wink.

"Oh My God! I actually slept with you?" choked Malfoy, eyeing Granger up and down.

"Oh please, like I would even go near you. Like I said, I wouldn't even go near you with a ten foot pole. No, stuff that, actually I wouldn't even go near you with a twenty foot pole." snapped Granger, hatred dripping in every word.

"Ok! Break it off you kids! Now's not the time to argue. Now, lets all go to the front porch for tea." said Draco, trying to break up the quarrel.

Quietly, the four of them made their way down to the front porch, with Hermione and Draco leading the way. Granger and Malfoy trailed closely behind them, careful to put a distance of five foot between themselves. In front of them, Draco slipped an arm over Hermione's slender waist, pulled her closer to him and attempted to kiss her cheek.

"Not now, honey! The teens wouldn't be too happy to see us like that." hissed Hermione. Draco promptly released Hermione and shot her a sheepish grin.

_Good thinking…I wouldn't know what I'll do if I see those two kiss one more time. _Thought Malfoy sullenly. _it's utterly revolting. it's a complete insult to my image. _

"We'll continue this, tonight." whispered Hermione, but not soft enough to escape Malfoy's ear.

_God! I think I'm gonna be sick. _Malfoy thought to himself, starting to feel a little nauseated.

They reached the front porch a few moments later and settled themselves comfortably into the chairs.

"so, are there any things you would like to know?" asked Hermione, taking a small sip of tea from her china cup.

"yes."

"of course."

Both replys came right at the same moment.

"I'll go first Malfoy." spat Granger, venomously.

"Nah-uh, I get to go first." he argued back childishly.

"Ladies first Malfoy, haven't you got manners?" Granger shot back, in a sickening sweet voice.

"OK! BREAK IT UP! ONE AT A TIME!" bellowed an annoyed Draco.

"Fine! Granger you go first!"

"Good! So, when did _we _get married? After graduation or what?" she asked, taking care to say "we" in a very disgusted fashion, turning her attention to Hermione and Draco, ignoring the fuming mad Malfoy.

"oh! That! Well, of course we did! Right after graduation!" quipped a smiling Hermione.

"ok, my turn! Didn't my parents object to this marriage?"

"ok, I know this would shock you but, well, your mother was **very **supportive of this marriage but as you can guess, you father wasn't exactly happy. But he eventually accepted it in the end." this time it was Draco who answered.

The two teens sat there with their heads in their hands, letting reality sink into them.

"Can I see Cissy and Josh?" whispered Granger, after some time, looking directly at Hermione.

When Malfoy heard this, he too looked eagerly up.

"yes! Of course you may! But be careful to be quiet, I suppose they're asleep now, you don't want to wake them up."

With that, the four of them finished up their tea and went slowly to the kids room.

**(A/N: did you guys like it? Pls review! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: can I have more reviews pls? haha! Thx! Ok, so on with the story…)**

Hermione creaked the door open slowly, leading the way to Cissy's bed, while Granger followed her eagerly. Next to them, Draco lead Malfoy to Josh's bed.

Granger let out a small gasp as her gaze fell upon a four year old Cissy. Cissy had brown colored hair just like Granger. Her features too, took more after her too.

_Oh My Gosh! She looks like an absolute angel._ Granger thought to herself. _I wonder what color her eyes are?_

As if on cue, Cissy stirred a little in her slumber and opened her tiny eyes. Granger found herself staring at her future daughter's stormy gray orbs that were her eyes.

_I guess she took after her dad for her eye color. _

At the other end of the room, Malfoy was looking intently at a six year old Josh. He had platinum blonde hair just like his father and his features were just as sharp. He looked a little too tall for a boy of just six, his body was lean too.

_He looks just like me when I was younger. _He thought to himself. _He'll grow up to be just like me! _

Suddenly, the young boy stretched her arms above his head and opened his eyes.

_Holly! His eyes are chocolate-coloured, just like granger's. _He thought to himself. _Damm! That spoiled the whole image. _

"Mummy, who are they?" asked a bleary eyed Cissy, referring to Granger and Malfoy.

"Oh honey, it's a long story, and I think you're too young to understand. Why don't you just go back to sleep? Mummy'll wake you up when its time for dinner." Cooed Hermione.

"No! I wanna hear the long story! I don't wanna go back to sleep."

"Ok, honey, but you wait here first."

Josh who was listening to their conversation stared intently at Malfoy.

"Well dad, care to tell me who these people are, or do you think that I'm too young as well?" he questioned addressing Draco.

"Ok, ok, I suppose there's no harm telling you. Well, these two here are actually the younger version of your mum and I, when we were 17."

Josh's eyes turned wide as saucers.

"But, how did they get here?"

"Dumbledore wrote to us telling us that they were sucked into a time vortex and ended up here, am I right?" he addressed Malfoy.

"Yes, absolutely."

"So, why are you still here? Don't you know how to get back?" asked Josh, looking at Malfoy.

"Well, actually we don't exactly know how to get back. Seems like we're here for some reasons, yet unknown to any of us. Dumbledore merely said that after what has to be done's done, another vortex will be opened and it'll take us back to our time."

"We'll, I think we'll leave you guys here to know more about one another." Said Hermione. "We'll call you guys down for dinner later." With that, she and her husband left the room.

As soon as the two adults left, the four of them lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, what can I call you guys?" piped a happy Cissy.

" Erm…Why don't you just call us Hermione and Draco." Replied Hermione.

_Wow, I didn't know that hearing Granger say my first name would make me feel like this. _Thought Malfoy, shuddering a little as a sudden surge of warmth pulsated through his body.

"Ok! Do want to help me braid my hair, Hermione?"

"Sure, just let me find the comb."

"So, do you want to go over and join them?" asked Josh, turning to Malfoy.

"Nah…that's for girls"

"Come on, don't be such a spoilsport" insisted Josh, tugging at Malfoy's hands.

Reluctantly, Malfoy and Josh sat cross-legged beside the two girls.

"So…Do you guys like each other yet?" asked Josh, with a smirk similar to Malfoy's on his pale face.

"Err…" the two teens chorused in unison.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes."

"NO!" they exploded, once again at the same time.

"Oh, I see…"his voice trailed off.

He leaned forward and whispered something into Cissy's ear. Cissy let out a small giggle and nodded her head furiously. The two of them then turned towards Granger and Malfoy, looking at them innocently.

"What did you say?" queried Malfoy.

"What? Nothing! I said nothing!" drawled Josh.

"No, Josh! You didn't say nothing! You said that we were gonna make them fall in love with each other!" quipped Cissy.

"You said what!" shrieked Granger and Malfoy.

"Cissy! You are so naïve! Can't you keep your mouth shut for once? Now you've spoiled the whole plan" lamented Josh.

"I was being a good girl, telling the truth. Mummy says that 'honesty is the best policy', telling lies isn't a good thing." Cissy argued.

"Fine!" then he leaned once more into her ear and whispered something else into her ear.

"what did you say now?" questioned an irritated Granger.

"Noth-"Josh opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Cissy.

"He said that we would carry on with the plan anyways."

"Cissy! Not again!"

"What? You didn't say that I couldn't tell them anything."

"Argh! Never mind! Talking to you can be such a torture sometimes." huffed Josh.

"Dinner's ready! Come down now!" Hermione's voice came from downstairs.

"Come on! Lets go! I hope daddy's made dinner, his a great cook! Mummy loves his cooking too!" piped Cissy, tugging on Granger's and Malfoy's sleeves.

"Malfoy, I didn't know you could cook?" asked an amused Granger.

"I don't!" came his reply.

"Then…Oh, never mind."

_**In The Living Room**_

"Honey, Dumbledore said that the two teens will only be able to go back to their time once they realized their love for one another." said Hermione.

"yeah…I know…who knows, it could take ages."

"well, I guess all we can do is to wait till that time comes."

"or, we can give them some help…" suggested Draco, winking at his wife.

"Surely, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I meant it…Surely you saw how much they hated each other. If we hadn't been there to stop them, who knows, they might have strangled each other."

"yeah…I suppose…but how do you suppose we go around helping them?"

"oh…I have a plan alright." he winked once more at his wife.

At that juncture, Malfoy, Granger, Josh and Cissy burst through the door. Draco and Hermione plastered a pleasant smile onto their face and gestured for them to take their place.

"Well, continue our discussion tonight, after dinner."

**(A/N: pls review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: pls review! I am not going to continue with the story unless I get more reviews! Ok, so on with the story…)**

Malfoy settled himself down in one of the chairs, Josh settled himself to Malfoy's left.

"Granger, I think you should sit here." Drawled Malfoy, gesturing to the chair on his right. "We have some important things to discuss."

"Oh well, I suppose." Came her short reply as she settled down comfortably, Cissy taking the empty seat beside her.

After everyone had settled down, Draco clapped him hands and almost immediately, six house elves came scurrying into the rooms, their hands laden with dishes of cuisine.

"How are we gonna finish all these?" asked Granger, staring wide-eyed at all the food.

"Oh, we'll finish it alright. You don't know what gluttons these two are." Laughed Hermione, looking over at Josh and Draco, who were already shoveling food down their throat.

Granger looked over at Malfoy and was surprised to see that he too was eating like a glutton.

"Would you slow down a little? You look like you haven't eaten for three days. Its so gross." Commented Granger, looking disgustedly at Draco.

"What? Don't look at me like that! I'm a growing young man! I need my proteins!"

"God! I don't know how you guys can eat like that and not grow fat."

"Haha! Is someone jealous?" Malfoy mocked, brandishing a piece of half eaten chicken in front of Granger's face.

"Eww…that's utterly disgusting Malfoy, and please for God's sake, don't talk with food in your mouth, I have absolutely no desire to see what you are chewing."

By now, everyone had started on their food and a noisy din echoed throughout the room as they all talked to one another. Cissy was arguing with Josh about something while Malfoy and Granger were also arguing about the way Malfoy was chewing.

Across The Table 

"So, what's your brilliant plan honey?" whispered Hermione, spearing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"Oh, that. Well, what do you think of this?" he leaned over on his elbow and whispered something into his wife's ear.

"So, you are suggesting that we make them sleep in the same room?"

"Yes, honey. What do you think?"

"It's a wonderful idea…but how do you suppose we do that? Surely anyone can tell by the size of this Manor that there has got to be more than one guestrooms…"

"Well, there's seven rooms in this Manor. One's the kid's bedroom, another's their nursery, one's our room and one's Jenny's room **(A/N: jenny's the children's personal maid)**.

"And that leaves three more rooms."

"Well, we can tell Binky to tell the other elves to change the remaining rooms to an art gallery and a junk storage room! That leaves us with only one more room to use for the guestroom!" said Draco triumphantly.

"Well, ok." Gave in Hermione.

"Binky! Please go up to the second floor and transform the three unused rooms on that level to an art gallery, a junk storage room and a guestroom. And please hurry with it." Whispered Hermione urgently.

"Ok mistress, Binky is doing that now."

Back to Our Favourite Couple Across The Table 

"Hey, Granger! Did you notice the older we whispering to each other and looking in our direction?"

"Good, Malfoy, you have finally stopped stuffing your face with food enough to actually speak to me." Remarked Hermione sarcastically.

"Would you just drop it and answer my question?"

"Oh, alright! I saw them whispering and looking here, but that doesn't mean anything does it? Its not like they would want to kill or in our sleep or something."

"Something tells me that there's more than meets the eye."

"Oh give it a rest already! I think you're just being too paranoid, they probably just want the salad or something."

As if right on cue, Hermione called out to Granger.

"Honey, are you done with the salad? Mind passing it over to me?"

"Sure! Here, take it!"

"Thanks."

"See I told you that you were being too paranoid." Hissed Granger, turning to look at Malfoy.

"Fine! I'm done already, are you?"

"Yes, me too. I feel so tired." Said Granger, letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah me too."

"I wonder where we're sleeping."

Their conversation was cut short by Draco's announcement.

"Dinner's over! Time for bed!" he bellowed.

"But dad, I don't wanna go to sleep! I wanna play with Hermione. "Whined Cissy.

"Sweetie, you can play with Hermione tomorrow. Right now, you need your sleep. I'm sure Hermione's tired too. She's had a long day. Tomorrow's an even longer day for her."

"Ok, mum, pinky promise?" said Cissy reluctantly, sticking her little finger out.

"Yes sweetie, mummy promise." Cooed Hermione, hooking her little finger with her daughter's.

Jenny came into the room and took Josh and Cissy up to their room to put them to sleep, Hermione following them.

"I guess we'd better show you guys your room," said Draco.

"Yeah! I'm beat!" yawned Granger once again.

Draco led the way up the stairs to the guestroom. Once on the second level, he turned to his left and opened the first door he saw. Hermione looked inside and let out a small surprised gasp. The room was beautiful. The ceiling was way above their heads and velvet curtains hung from the windows. There was a giant four-poster bed, covered in forest green duvet, in the middle of the room. At the side if the room, there was a closet door and beside that door, was another door leading to the bathroom.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two here now." Said Draco.

It took only a few seconds for Granger to snap out of her trance.

"What? What did you say?" she questioned.

"Err…I said that I'll be going now. Is there a problem?"

"Do I have to share a room with him?"

"Yes you do. End of discussion." With that, he walked out of the door.

_What the hell? I have to share a room with the mud blood? _Thought Malfoy to himself.

He sneaked a glance over to her and found her staring blankly into space. Suddenly, she blacked out and collapsed onto the floor, her head hitting the ground with an unceremoniously loud "Thud!"

**(A/N: the next chapter should be fun! what will hermione and draco do when they have to stay in a room together, much less share the same bed!haha! pls review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: More reviews please? Its your reviews that keep me going most of the time…so if I'm not getting more reviews, I'm not going to write anymore chapters! Haha! So please REVIEW! Anyway, so on with the story…)**

_What the hell? _Thought Malfoy. _What happened? _

"Granger!" He exclaimed, running to the unconscious girl. "Wake up!"

"Oh My God! This can't be happening! What am I gonna do?" Malfoy muttered to himself.

He bent down over her and took her head in his hands.

_Shit! She feels so bloody hot!_** (A/N: hot as in feverish, not hot as in sexy.) **He thought to himself, feeling her burning forehead.

Malfoy did the first thing that came to his mind and carried Granger bridal style onto the bed. He laid her there and went to the bathroom in search of a wet towel to sponge her forehead.

Malfoy returned moments later with a wet towel in hand. He sat on the bed beside Granger and placed the towel gingerly over her forehead. He took this opportunity to examine her closely.

_She doesn't look that bad actually. In fact, she's actually quite pretty for a mudblood. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, just like an angel. _

Malfoy let his eyes trail down her lovely feature, from her thick and long eyelashes to her full lips.

_What am I doing? I can't be falling for her? She's a mud- _He stopped himself abruptly. _I have to stop calling her that. She not just anyone, she's my future wife, a future Malfoy. Even of she's a mudblood, she'd be MY mudblood. _

Suddenly, Granger stirred a little and her eyelids fluttered open.

_What the hell happened? _She thought to herself. Suddenly, the day's events flooded her mind. The last thing she remembered was Draco telling her that she and Malfoy had to share the same room and the next thing she knew, everything had gone black.

Granger awoke to find something cold and wet pressed to her forehead. Her vision was fuzzy and she could barely make out a figure sitting on the bed beside her, looking at her intently.

"Malfoy, is that you?" she croaked.

"Yes, you've finally woke up. You scared me just now when you conked out." he replied.

"What this doing on my head?" she asked, lifting the wet towel off her forehead.

"I think you're running a fever, you feel so hot. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, letting a hint of concern leak into his voice.

"Fever?" said Granger, unable to comprehend the word at that moment for some reason.

"Yeah, I think you better get some sleep. Are you alright?" he asked one more time.

"Malfoy, I feel…cold" she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering.

_What the hell? Cold? I barely feel cold at all, the temperature's just right. _Thought Malfoy.

"I think you better get some sleep." he said to her, making her lie down on the bed, pulling the cover closer around her.

Granger lied down obediently and closed her eyelids almost immediately. Malfoy sat beside her for a few more moments. Unknown to the sickly girl, he was having an internal battle inside of his head.

_Why are you caring for her like she's your bloody wife? _

That's because she's is.

_No she isn't! Not at the moment, she not!_

Yes, but the future has it that we'd be man and wife and you saw how loving we were as a couple.

_Draco Malfoy! Have you lost your nut! She the Gryfindor know-it-all and Harry Potter's best friend! Worst of all she a MUDBLOOD! _

Ok, so she's muggle-borned, but so what? And she's not just any mudblood mind you, she's MY mudblood.

With that, Malfoy made a silent promise to himself that he would not treat Granger like he used toeven if he couldn't bring himself to love her just yet, he should at least try to be civil to her.

He noticed that after ten minutes, she hadn't stopped shivering yet. He took out his wand and conjured another comforter and wrapped it around her small body. After another five minutes, she still didn't stop shivering.

_She needs more warmth. More body warmth and you are the only one who can give that now. _Said a voice at the back of his head.

Sighing, he climbed into bed, still fully clothed, with her. Instinctively, Granger stirred and turned around to face him, eyes still shut tight. She snuggled up closer to him and clutched the front of his shirt, burying her face in his chest. Instinctively, Malfoy threw his arms protectively over her waist. He laid there for a few moments, unable to sleep. Only when Granger had stopped shivering, then he fell asleep to her rhythmic breathing.

The next morning, Granger was the first one to wake up. She felt and unfamiliar warmth beside her and opened her eyelids slowly. The first thing she saw was strands of blonde hair mixed with her own stranded of wavy brown hair obscuring her view. Her legs were also entwined with some else's legs. She could feel the person's hot breath on her neck and his arms hugging her body protectively.

A sudden rush of warmth surge through her body. A sense of security filled her as she felt safe and secured in his arms. As if nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as she was with him.

_What the hell? Who is this?_ She thought to herself. She lifted her hands, which were previously clutching the person's shirt, to move the hair away.

She inhaled sharply as she realized who that person was. Suddenly, the night's event came flooding back to her.

They were having dinner in the dinning room.

_**Flash**_

Draco told her she had to share a room with Malfoy.

_**Flash**_

She blacked out.

_**Flash**_

She woke up and saw Malfoy staring at her.

_**Flash**_

She started shivering.

_**Flash**_

He conjured a comforter for her.

_**Flash**_

He climbed into bed with her.

She looked at Malfoy closely. Scanning his face.

_He looks really different when he's asleep. He doesn't have that horrible smirk on his face anymore. He just looks so…pure. It's as if he's a whole different person. He looks kinda cute too. Such sharp feature and such full lips._

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and stared straight back at Granger.

"Hey, you're awake already. How do you feel?" he asked, releasing his arms from around her waist, stretching his hands above his head.

"Yeah, I feel much better. I think I'll go have my shower now." she replied, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, you go ahead first."

She was at the door of the bathroom when she turned around and looked directly at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, thanks"

He looked at her weirdly and raised his eyebrows.

"For last night I mean." she explained.

"Oh!" he said, clearly amused. "Nah…its nothing really."

She nodded at him and went into the bathroom.

_She isn't that bad actually. _He thought. _I didn't think she'd thank me. _

_**In The Bathroom**_

Granger stood under the shower and let the warm water course down her body as she fought an internal battle against her conscience.

He's not as bad as I thought he was.

_What has gotten into you? He's been torturing you, Harry and Ron since the very first day you stepped into Hogwarts!_

But he helped me out last night didn't he? He could have left me there to die! But he didn't! Instead he actually helped me, took care of me!

_Yes, I know, but still ferret-boy!_

He's my future husband! I should at least try and be civil to him, be friends with him. And he's not just any ferret…he's MY ferret!

With that, she promised herself that she would at least try and be civil towards Malfoy and try making friends with him.

_This will be the fist step towards our relationship. _The both of them thought at the same time, their minds and soul firmly set.

**(A/N: please REVIEW! I'll be waiting!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: thanks for all your review! But I still need more! Once again special thanks to Smenzer for your looong review! To answer your question, yes, this fic will tell what happens after they get back. There will be Harry, Ron, Ginny, Narcissa and Lucius's reaction to the two teen's newfound love for each other, I think. Please review! So moving on to the story.)**

After twenty minutes, Granger came back out of the bathroom, wearing only her bathrobe. She looked around the room for Malfoy, only to find that he had fallen asleep on the bed again. She decided to play a little joke on him and crept stealthily towards the bed. She bent down to his ear and…

"Fire!" she screamed.

"What? Argh! Help! Help!" Malfoy bolted up from his slumber. He looked around frantically, waving his hands in the air like a mad chicken.

Finally, his eyes landed on the laughing figure of Granger. She saw a flash of something flash in his eyes. Before she could make out what it was, she felt her arm being jerked and she landed on the bed beside Malfoy.

"What the-?" her voice was muffled by a pillow being whacked on her head.

"Ow… that really hurt Malfoy. Why did you do that for."

"Haha! That's for playing a joke on me just now."

"Fine! HA! Take this!" she exclaimed, attempting to whack Malfoy's head with another pillow.

Before they knew it, they were having a pillow fight. The both of them were thoroughly having fun when suddenly, Malfoy wrestled the pillow out of Granger's hands.

"Hey! Not fair!" she cried, trying to tickle Malfoy instead.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said, straddling her while pinning both her hands behind her head.

"Hey! Not fair!" she cried once more. " You're stronger than me!" she pouted.

"That'll teach you not to mess with a Malfoy." Said Malfoy, looking directly into her eyes, as she tried to wriggle out from beneath his grasp.

_She looks so beautiful, how come I've never realized it before? _He wondered to himself. _Her hair isn't that bushy when you look at it closely, actually, its quite wavy and soft_.

Granger saw Malfoy looking at her and saw a flash of something flash through his eyes.

_Was that a hint of…lust? _She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the two became very aware of their current position. Malfoy was straddling her on the bed, his hands pinning both her arms behind her head. Anyone who didn't know that Malfoy and Granger were enemies since young would have got the wrong impression, seeing them in that position.

Suddenly, the door to their room flung open. There at the entrance stood Draco. He stood there gaping at the two on the bed. Suddenly, a smirk flickered across his face.

"Ahem, I'm so sorry for disturbing your…" his voice trailed off, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, well, just continue with whatever you're doing. Don't let me spoil your fun. We'll pretend that I've never been in here." he continued.

Before Granger or Malfoy could utter a single word, Draco had left the room, chuckling softly to himself.

Granger began to blush furiously as Malfoy released her arms and climbed off her.

"He really got the wrong idea didn't he?" said Malfoy awkwardly to Granger.

"Yeah…"

"I think we better clarify that with him later on."

"Yeah…"

_What's wrong with you? _Thought Granger. _Why are you so tongue-tied suddenly. _

Granger got up and walked towards the closet door, in search of an outfit to wear for the day. Malfoy sat on the bed watching her.

He noticed how long her legs were and how her hips swung slightly as she walked. She didn't swing it on purpose like most girls did. She did it without knowing that she was doing it. It wasn't as elaborate as Pansy(the Slytherine whore), it was slight but at the same time natural and beautiful. She had a slim waist. It wasn't skinny like Lavender. It was just right. Her hair hazel brown hair cascaded down her back in lovely curl.

_In other words, she was beautiful. _Said a voice at the back of Malfoy's head.

He shook his head, trying to stop that voice, but deep down, he knew that the voice was right.

_She really is beautiful. Beautiful without even knowing it herself. _He thought to himself.

"Malfoy, are you going to take your shower or are you just going to sit there all day?" asked Granger, holding a pair of tight blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Oh, right." he said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

After the door had closed, Granger pressed her ear against the bathroom door. After hearing the water run for about two minutes, she was satisfied and began slowly taking off her bathrobe.

She dropped the robe onto the bed and began pulling on her bra, knickers and jeans. She was about to buckle her jeans when suddenly, she heard the water stop running and the next second, Malfoy, whose lower torso was wrapped in a only towel, flung the door open.

He stood there gaping like an idiot at the half dressed Granger, who had literally frozen on the spot.

_Wow! She really does have a good body! She's hot! _He thought to himself.

Granger had the perfect body. Her bossom was full, her waist was slim, her legs were long and she was quite tall too. She didn't have to watch her diet or anything, but she was still slim as ever. Unknown to her, she was the object of many boy's affection and the object of envy of many girls.

Suddenly, she regained her composure and reached for the first thing that she could find.

Her hands found a nearby pillow and grabbed it, just as Malfoy had opened his mouth to speak.

"Granger…I-" his voice was cut short by Granger throwing the pillow at him.

"You pervert! You peeping pervert! Get back into the bathroom, you, you, FERRET!" she shrieked at him, attempting to cover as much of her chest as possible.

Malfoy dodged the flying pillow and ducked back into the bathroom, while Granger hasten to put on her tank top.

"Malfoy, you can come out now." she called out to him.

"You're feisty girl you know, Granger." he drawled, smirking at her.

"And you're a peeping perverted ferret and I suggest you put on some clothes." she said, throwing him a pair of black jeans. "Not everyone is keen on seeing you half naked."

"Fine!" he said , going back into the bathroom to change.

_Wow! He has a really good body! Seems like quiditch's done him some good. _Granger thought to herself.

It was true. Malfoy wasn't the skinny boy he used to be in the past. Over the last summer holiday, he has been working out, and now, the training has finally paid off. His chest, hands, arms and legs were kind of muscular and he had grown even taller. He left his platinum blond hair to fall freely around his forehead instead of slicking it back. He knew that he was considered as the "Greek God" of Hogwarts in the eyes of many girls and that made him possibly, even cockier than ever.

After the both of them were done, they made their way down together to the dinning room where they were to have breakfast with the rest.

When they entered the room, they saw Draco smirking at them knowingly and Hermione beaming at them. Granger took as seat in between Hermione and Cissy while Malfoy sat beside Draco.

"So-" started Draco but Malfoy cut him off.

"What you saw just now isn't what you think it was. We were just having a pillow fight."

"Oh, yes I'm sure it was." said Draco, still smirking unbelieving at the two of them.

"Whatever." mumbled Granger.

Josh was eating a piece of toast with marmalade on it, while beside him, Cissy was poking her scrambled egg with her fork, looking bored.

"Look! It wobbles!" Cissy exclaimed, poking the egg more furiously.

"Yeah! Very clever, you've finally GOT A BRAIN!" said Josh sarcastically.

"So, where are we going today?" asked Granger, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, where do you think we're going?" she replied, smiling even broader than before.

"Oh, I dunnoe there's-"she was cut of abruptly by Hermione's sudden exclamation.

"Of course we're going SHOPPING!"

"YAY!" screamed Granger, bursting with joy. "Finally, something to look forward to. We'll be going to Diagon Alley right?"

"Yes, of course, honey, but we HAVE to go to a muggle mall after that."

"YEAH! I was thinking that too!"

By now, both women were talking excitedly to themselves. Across the table, Malfoy and Draco let out a heavy sigh.

"This is gonna be one long day." sighed Malfoy.

**(A/N: pls review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: to all my lovely reviewers out there! I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Firstly to answer some of your question. Nope, she forgot that she was actually wearing only her bathrobe. Yes, both teens forgot that Hermione was sick the previous, she just passed out from shock that's all, the fever was only a minor one, Draco was really actually over reacting. And yes! Hermione was wearing a bra! Gosh! What were you guys thinking! This fic is rated T for goodness sake! Haha! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really busy, haha, actually I was out shopping, please don't be mad! Ok, so on with the story.)**

After finishing breakfast, Jenny took Cissy and Josh up to the nursery to play. While the Granger, Malfoy, Hermione and Draco remained at the table, chatting over coffee.

"Ok! We're ready to leave!" exclaimed Granger. The girl was practically beaming with excitement.

"Honey, you're not seriously thinking on going to the mall in that are you?" asked Hermione, eyeing Granger's outfit.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Err…honey, you are wearing jeans and a tank top"

"I know, but what's wrong? We're just going to Diagon Alley and a muggle mall rite?"

"Oh, honey, I forgot to tell you. Well, we'll head off to Diagon alley first and then after that we'll have lunch there and then go off to a muggle mall in muggle London, and after that" there was a big dramatic pause here, where Granger looked questioningly at Hermione. Then…

"we're going Ritz for dinner!" she finished, exclaiming, throwing both her arms up to make the effect even more dramatic."

"Really? Oh My God! That's so cool! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'll go change now!" Granger almost shrieked in exuberance.

Ritz is a famous and expansive restaurant in muggle London. Those who went there to dine were usually only those who were really rich, seeing as the cheapest thing on the menu cost at least $300. People who went there were considered "higher class" in the muggle world. There was also a dress code for the diners who ate there, the guys had to be in long jeans** (A/N: jeans were permitted only for guys)** while ladies were suppose to be in either dresses or skirts.

Granger ducked into her room and began hunting around the closet for something suitable to wear. While rummaging about, she decided to wear a nice top with a skirt.

_Dresses are too formal. _She thought to herself before pulling out a light green halter-top with some sweet intricate Chinese designs on it and a plunging neckline which showed quite an amount of cleavage. She matched it with a short jean skirt that reached up only till her mid thigh. After that, she once again went back to the closet and began looking around for a pair of shoes to wear. After a few moments, she emerged with a pair of lime green Nike dunks. She put them on and studied her reflection in the mirror, once she was satisfied with her outfit, she moved on and began doing her makeup. She decided to opt for light makeup.

_It's not like we're going to a ball or some kind of social event. _She thought to herself before putting on some mascara, applying some lip-gloss on her lips.

She looked in the mirror once more and decided that she looked okay, before heading down the stairs to the living room where she knew everyone was waiting for her.

Granger bounded down the stairs like a puppy. As she bounded down, she noticed that Hermione and Draco were sitting on the crouch, happily snogging away as if there wasn't anyone in the room. She noticed that Malfoy had sort of a sickened look on his face as he stood at the end of the staircase.

_Must be because of the snogging. _Granger thought to herself.

"I'm all done! We can leave now" she called out happily, Malfoy's eyes flew up to meet hers. Suddenly…

"Shit!" she cursed as she tripped over one of the steps. In a flash, she saw Hermione and Draco break their kiss and heard Hermione let out a gasp as she pressed her hands to her mouth. The next thing she knew, she ground came rushing up to meet her.

Granger closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come, but it never did. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around her. Suddenly, a familiar rush of warmth pulsated through her body.

She opened her chocolate brown eyes gingerly and found herself staring at a pair of familiar grey eyes. She gasp inwardly as she realize that it was Malfoy who had caught her before she fell to the ground. She didn't want to move from his grip. She knew that when he took his hands away, the warmth that was pulsating through her would also leave, but she knew that she had to.

Granger pressed her hands against Malfoy's chest and pushed herself away from him.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked a worried Hermione.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry about me." Granger replied shakily.

Truth was she was a little shaken from the near accident, and Malfoy catching her just before she fell, gave her quite a shock too.

_Why did he catch me anyway? _She wondered to herself. _I thought he'd be happy to see me fall. I'm just a stupid mudblood to him anyway. Stupid ferret, why did he catch me anyway?"_

"Ok, we better head on now. Since I don't think you guys know how to apparate yet, I guess we'll floo there." said Draco, leading the other three to a huge fireplace.

"Ok, darling, you go first." said Draco, holding out a bag of green floo powder to his wife.

"yes, ok. See you guys there." quipped Hermione, taking a handful of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" she said loudly as she threw the powder around her, it burst into fierce green flames and then, she was gone.

"ok, I'm sure you guys know how to floo on your own right?" Draco asked Granger and Malfoy.

The two nodded at him.

"Ok, then I'll be going next. You guys take turns to floo after me, ok?"

The two nodded silently at him again.

"Ok, very well." he said.

"Diagon Alley!" with that, he too was gone.

Granger and Malfoy looked at each other awkwardly.

"Granger, ladies first, you go ahead first."

"Err…ok, then." she replied, taking a handful of floo powder from the bag.

She stepped tentatively into the fireplace and got ready to floo. She was just about to floo when suddenly she remembered something.

"Umm, Malfoy?" she asked the blonde.

"yeah?"

"Err, thanks, for you know, just now." she said.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about that. You didn't think that I would have let you fall when I could possibly catch you, did you." he replied, letting a small smile creep across his face. **(A/N: Yes! Draco Malfoy, the Slytherine ice prince actually smiled! WhooHoo! Its year 3000!)**

She graced him with one of her dazzling smiles before disappearing behind the green flames.

_Damm! I think I'm falling for her. _He thought to himself. _I actually smiled at her. Malfoys don't smile! What's happening to me?_

Love's happening to you. Said a voice at the back of his head.

_What? I don't love her? _

Yes you do, and don't bother denying it. It so bloody obvious.

_Obvious? Yeah, as if. I haven't done anything that possibly showed that I love her. _

What about taking care of her when she was sick last night and catching her when she almost fell?

He stop arguing with himself and he too disappeared behind the green flames. Even though he didn't want to come to terms with his feelings, he knew that deep down, he was really falling for her. Hard.

Draco found himself stumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron moments later. He got out and started looking around for any signs of Granger, Hermione and Malfoy, while brushing off dirt himself.

**(A/N: I know its short but please forgive me! I am just so tired from training. Sorry, but I'll try to update everyday. Please stick with me! Haha! Thx! Review! )**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I need MORE reviews! One IMPORTANT POINT! The younger Malfoy is already a little in love with the younger Hermione, its Hermione that doesn't want to realize she loves him back yet. On with the story…)**

Malfoy spotted the three waiting for him by the door. Draco had his arms on Hermione's waist and was leaning onto her whispering something into her ear and she was giggling like a schoolgirl, while Granger stood a considerable distance from them, looking revolted. He straightened his robes and walked over to her.

Granger looked up and spotted Malfoy making his way towards her.

"Hey" she greeted him, smiling at him slightly. She was still grateful to him for catching her just now.

"Hey, they never do stop doing that do they." he said, looking over at Hermiona and Draco.

"Yeah, it kinda sickens me you know."

"The feeling's mutual, Granger." he replied, smirking at her.

"Err, guys? Break it up, we have to go now." said Granger irritatingly to Hermione and Draco.

Draco removed his arms from around Hermione's waist, and then, the four of them walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into, Diagon Alley.

Malfoy scanned the whole place. It was very crowded and everyone seemed to be in a hurry, rushing past them. One redheaded wizard pushed past Malfoy and accidentally shoved him hard in the ribs.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" shouted Malfoy at the wizard.

The gangly redhead turned around and looked at Malfoy. He opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly cut short by Granger.

"Ron?" she asked softly.

The redhead snapped his head to the side and looked at her. His eyes darted from Granger to Hermione, then from Draco to Malfoy.

"What the? Bloody hell! Hermione, there's two of you!" said Ron, looking bewildered.

"Oh, Ron, I don't know how to say this…"said Hermione, her voice trailing dblquote he said stubbornly, folding his hands across his chest and shifting his weight onto his right leg.

"Oh, ok. These two younger _us,_" she said, gesturing at herself and Draco. "are actually from the past."

Ron's jaws fell open.

"W-what? B-but that c-can't be true? I-I mean, you're you and then there's another you. And then Malfoy? B-but? Merlin! I must be dreaming? No, no, I can't be dreaming. Ibe dreaming? No, no, I can't be dreaming. I'm hallucinating! Yeah! That's right! I'm hallucinating!" rambled Ron, incoherently to himself.

"Ron?" asked Hermione, looking tentatively at him.

"I'm hallucinating. Not real. Hallucinating. Not real. Hallucinating."

"Ron!" screamed Hermione, seizing him by his shoulder and shaking him.

"What? I'm hallucinating, right?" he asked, looking a bit dazed.

"No Ron, you're not hallucinating. There are really from the past. They're as real as you and me."

"Oh Merlin!" he said exasperatedly, raising his palms to his forehead, processing this new piece of information.

"Why are they here anyway?" he asked after a few moments.

"Err, we're not sure too." it was Granger that answered.

"Ok…well, I've got something to tell you guys."

"Well, ok, go on." prompted Hermione, smiling at Ron.

"Well, Lavender's pregnant!" he said, positively beaming with pride and joy.

"Oh My God! I'm so happy for you guys!" gushed Hermione as she flung her arms around Ron, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Well done mate!" said Draco, giving Ron a pat on the back.

**(A/N: did I mention that Draco was no longer feuding against Harry and Ron. In fact they put aside their differences and became friends.)**

"So, when did you guys find out?" asked Hermione, releasing Ron.

"We found out yesterday. She's four weeks along now."

"You married Brown?" asked Malfoy, quirking an eyebrow, almost rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I did."

"Eww, and thought that you had enough of the whole Won Won thing and got over her."

"Malfoy, would you just shut the hell up? We don't need you to spoil the mood now." snapped an annoyed Granger.

"Yeah, you're right, you don't need me to spoil it. Just by hearing that Weasely married Brown is enough to spoil any mood." he retorted.

"God! Would you just shut the hell up? And for your information, Lavender is a very nice girl. Much nicer than you by the way."

This shut Malfoy up as he folded his arms and looked away from Granger, fuming.

"So, you guys haven't fell in love yet?" asked Ron, looking amusedly at Granger and Malfoy.

"…" they both hesitated to answer.

"Err…no" said Granger after sometime. While Malfoy remained stubbornly silent and continued looking in the other direction, although there was a distinct red flush on his cheeks now.

_Say no! _He thought to himself.

But that would be lying! Said the familiar voice in his head.

_I don't love Granger! That's not lying!_

As much as you want to deny it, yes! You are in love with her.

_No!_

Yes.

_No!_

_Shit, I really love her! _

_I really gotta stop arguing with my head. _He thought to himself. _If I don't watch it, I'm gonna go nuts._

"Well, I guess we better be going. Don't want to be late for shopping." said Draco, sensing the tension between Granger and Malfoy and deciding that it was time to intervene.

"Yeah, I'll see you around sometime Ron" said Hermione, giving him a sisterly peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, ok, bye." he said, waving to them and walking off.

"Guess we better move on." said Draco. "lets go to Madam Malkins first, I need new robes."

The four of them spent the next three hours shopping in Diagon Alley, occasionally stopping to catch up on old friends and explaining to them the younger Hermione's and Draco's current predicament.

"Oh God! I'm so tired!" said Draco, slumping into a chair at Madam Puddifoot's.

The four had stopped there for coffee, before heading off to the muggle mall, after finishing their shopping at Diagon Alley.

"I don't care how tired you are, Malfoy. We're still going to that muggle mall whether you like it or not." said Granger, sliding into another chair beside him.

After a thirty minutes break, the four of them headed off to muggle London, with a grumpy and tired Malfoy trailing behind them.

**(A/N: I need more reviews! Just to let you guys know, the younger Draco already likes the younger Hermione. It just isn't really love yet, but he more or less already knows of his feelings towards her but doesn't want to admit it. The younger Hermione still doesn't really like Draco yet. She's feeling a little confused with her feeling now, but she's starting to like him, though not as much as Draco likes her. Please! I need more reviews!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: more reviews! I love y'all!)**

"Welcome to muggle London!" said Hermione to Malfoy.

They were standing in the bustling street of London city. Hermione and Granger were conversing enthusiastically about which muggle mall to head to while Draco just stood there looking extremely bored. Malfoy, however, was throwing furtive glances over his shoulders at the passing muggles. His brows were furrowed and his face was screwed up, as if expecting someone to pounce on him anytime.

"err, Malfoy? You okay?" Granger noticed his expression and asked, letting a hint of concern escape into her voice.

"wad? Oh, I'm fine. I rea-ARGH!" he was suddenly cut short by a sports car rushing past them on the road, and flung his arms out in front of him to shield himself.

"wad the hell was that thing?" he asked, clearly still shocked.

"err, Malfoy, you haven't been to muggle London have you?" asked Granger.

"no…why would I? its my first time today."

"oh, that explains your reaction." she chuckled. "That, Malfoy, was a _car_."

"what? What's a _car_?" he asked, looking genuinely bewildered.

"it's a muggle thing that they use for transportation. Its something like your broomstick. Just that the car needs to run on gas and you actually needed to be seventeen and above and have a license to drive it."

"this is so freaking confusing." he said, rubbing his temples, trying to analyze this piece of new information.

"don't worry, you'll get everything sooner or later." said Draco, giving Malfoy a pat on the back.

"yea, lets go now." piped Granger, clearly bursting to go shopping.

Hermione flagged down a cab and four of them climbed in, with Malfoy looking tentatively inside before Granger forcefully pulled him in.

"oww, what was that for?" he huffed, rubbing his forehead.

"you looked as if you weren't going to come in. I was merely helping you." she said, smirking.

Hermione told the cab driver the address of the mall and they headed off towards their next destination.

"what's the sound?" asked Malfoy, his face screwed up once more.

"it's the engine of the car." said Granger shortly.

"what's an engine?"

"Gosh! Don't you ever shut up? For your information, an engine is something that the car runs on, if it doesn't have an engine, its as good as useless."

"ok, fine, no need to get so worked up." he retorted, throwing his arms up in mock defense.

The rest of the ride was silent, with Draco asking Hermione some random question. Finally after half an hour, they emerged from the cab, standing in front of a huge mall decorated with many bright and colorful lights. **(A/N: did I mention its almost Christmas time? But the weather isn't cold.)**

"What's all the lights for?" asked Malfoy.

"It Christmas Season, the lights are for decoration." said Hermione.

"Oh, okay, but what's that?" he asked, looking up at a big LCD screen television, high up on the wall of the mall.

"it's a television, Malfoy." said Granger.

"A what?"

"Television."

"t-tubbytion?"

"Te-le-vi-sion"

"Oh, forget it, what is it anyway? It looks like a bigger version of a photograph." **(A/N: he means the magical photos where the people move in them.)**

"No, it isn't, Malfoy. It a muggle thing that broadcasts pictures, images and sounds in the form of programs. You watch it to past the time."

"What's a program?"

"Oh, never mind! Lets move on." She said, walking towards the entrance of the mall, pulling Hermione along with her. Leaving the two guys trailing behind them.

"You girls go ahead, we'll wait for you guys in Starbucks." said Draco, walking away from the two girls, leading Draco to a small quaint café. **(A/N: I love Starbucks! Anyone out there agrees?)**

Malfoy pushed the door open and stepped inside the café. Immediately, a strong smell of rich coffee met his nose.

_Hmm, smells good. _He thought to himself.

"You find a seat, I'll get us something." said Draco.

"Ok, fine with me." replied Draco, scanning the place for any empty tables.

Finally he found one and sank right into the waiting chair. After a few minutes, Draco came back carrying a tray.

He set it down on the table and Malfoy looked at it's contents. Draco had bought two brownie cheesecakes and two caramel frapachinos. **(A/N: spelling anyone?)**

Feeling his stomach grumble, Malfoy gratefully dug into his cheesecake. **(A/N: I don't know about you guys but every time I have a cheesecake and coffee at Starbucks for lunch, I always end up really full. Does anyone other than me feel like that? Haha!)**

**Back to the Girls**

"What do you think of this?" asked Granger, coming out of the changing room with a pair of dark blue hipsters jeans on.

"Hmm, very nice." said Hermione, nodding in approval. "Its hugs your slim legs and your butt, good choice."

"Thanks, I guess I'll be taking this too." she said, as she once again went into the changing room. She came out of it a few moments later and both girls paid for all their items and stepped contentedly out of the Mango boutique. **(A/N: I love Mango! Anyone likes it too?)**

"Oh honey, I forgot to tell you, we'll be going to a Christmas ball next week at Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"Hogwarts? Christmas ball?"

"Yes, Hogwarts is having a ten year reunion and we're invited to go."

"Yes, you and Draco were invited to go, but me and the younger Malfoy aren't exactly graduated from Hogwarts yet…" she replied, not really wanting to go at all.

"Yes dear, but I've wrote to Dumbledore, and he said that both you and Draco's presence are required."

"Oh, ok, but doesn't that mean that we have to find a dress for the ball?"

"Yes, of course. We'll head off to Zara now, shan't we?" **(A/N: I love Zara too! Anyone?)**

"Okay."

With that, the two girls hurried off to find suitable dresses for the up coming Christmas cum ten year reunion ball.

**Back to the guys**

"Don't tell me you don't have any feelings for her yet." said Draco, smirking.

"No." Malfoy replied bluntly, refusing to make eye contact with Draco.

"Oh, come on! I've seen the way you look at her."

"What way?" he asked, starting to panic.

_He can't have noticed. Merlin! I'll be so busted if he finds out. _Malfoy thought to himself.

"Oh, come off it already. You didn't answer Weasley just now when he asked if you had fallen for Granger. Merlin, you couldn't even look at him. If I wasn't mistaken, you were blushing too."

Malfoy listened to Draco drone on and on. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Ok! Fine! I like her, ok! I like!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the whole café turned silent and all eyes were on him.

_Shit! What did I just do?_ He thought to himself, sinking lower into his chair, feeling his face turn red-hot.

"Ahh, finally…" sighed Draco in content.

"Look, I don't _love _her yet, okay? I just like her. Like I'm attracted to her or something. Just don't go around telling everyone okay? I will really appreciate if you would just keep this between the two of us."

"Okay, your secret is safe with me." said Draco, giving him a wink.

**Back to the ladies**

"God! Can't you pick one and try it on already?" asked a paranoid Hermione.

"No! Do you realise how fat I will look in this?" asked a slightly flustered Granger, brandishing a lilac strapless gown at Hermione.

"You are not FAT! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

They have been looking for the perfect dress for Granger for the past ten minutes and still, they haven't found anything that Granger thought was nice.

"Here, why don't you take all these in and actually try them on." said Hermione, pushing a pile a dressed into Granger's arms.

"Fine!" she huffed, as she stormed into the changing room.

A few moments later, she emerged looking slightly disgruntled.

She was wearing a simple and nice baby pink halter-neck dress, with a neckline that ended just at the top of her cleavage, showing just a small amount of cleavage. The dress ended just above her knees. The dress kind of has a floaty feeling, with many layers of soft chiffon over lapping one another, adding to the effect. It was what one would call the "sweet" type of dress, showing only enough to impress.

"Nice." commented Hermione.

"I look like a layered cake." she said bluntly.

"No you don't! It looks sweet."

"Yeah, like a piece of cake. This is so not it." she said, before heading back into the changing room.

Moments later, she emerged wearing a slinky, off-shoulder black dress which reached down all the way to the ground, however, it had a nice, long, slit all the way up to her mid-thigh at one side. Showing off her beautiful, long legs. There were white diamonds, embroidered along the hem of her dress. This was a "sexy lady" kind of dress. A little too mature for someone at the age of 17.

"Malfoy will think I look so old." she said, looking down at her dress.

"Yes, I have to agree, it looks too mature for someone your age…Wait, did I just hear Malfoy?"

_Oh Shit! Did I just say that out loud? _Granger thought, starting to panic.

"Err, no! I didn't say anything." she tried desperately to cover up.

"Don't try to hide it, I heard that. You do like Draco don't you?"

"I-uh, I don't know! I feel so confused! Its like I'm attracted to him a little."

"That's called liking him."

"Ok! So I like him, but it isn't really love yet. But so what? Its not like he likes me?"

"Its okay honey. Now lets get back to the dresses.

"Yeah, okay." Granger sighed heading to the changing room once again.

After a moment, a high-pitched squeal emitted from the changing room and the door was flung open, revealing a very happy Granger.

"This is IT!" she declared.

This time, she was wearing a short sliver dress with slightly capped sleeves. It had a plunging neckline which showed off quite an amount of cleavage. The dress reached only to her mid-thigh when she put it on. She looked more closely and saw that on the many sequins that were sown onto the dress, there was a single diamond embedded in the sequin, adding to the angelic glow of the dress. There was a thin line of diamond on the dress, at the hip level, that separated the dress into two sections. The top was a little tight and hugged her figure perfectly accentuating her curves. The bottom was a little wavy, swinging along with her hips when she walked. This dress hugged her figure perfectly, showing off her long legs too. It was right in the middle of "sweet" and "sexy". It was the perfect dress.

"Perfect!" agreed Hermione, turning Granger around to examine the dress even more closely. Granger went back into the changing room and changed out of the dress.

She paid for the dress and headed out of the shop with a satisfied smile.

"You'll need shoes to go with that dress." said Hermione, looking into a shoe boutique.

"Come on, lets go." she said, pulling Granger into the boutique.

Granger picked out a pair of ,shiny sliver and a little glowing white, stilettos that were about four inch high. Contended with her choice, she paid for it and headed out of the shop.

"Its getting late, we better head off to find the guys, then we can go to Ritz." said Hermione.

"Yeah, lets go."

**(A/N: Review please!)**


	12. Chapter 12

At Ritz

"Geez, how can women get so many stuffs in just one day?" Grumbled Malfoy, eyeing Granger's shopping bags.

"We're women, that's why." Countered Granger.

The four of them slumped into their chairs, picked up the menu and started browsing through it.

"I'll have the Lobster Linguini. What about you darling?" Asked Draco, looking fondly over at Hermione. "How 'bout the Bangles and Mash? I know you love Mashes."

As if on cue, Hermione flashed her dazzling smile. The one that never fails to make Draco's knees go weak.

"Aww, you remembered! Yeah, I think I should have that." Cooed Hermione.

Across the table

"Granger, they serve proper food here right? Not some shitass muggle-feed." Spat Malfoy.

"In case you haven't noticed Malfoy. This here," Hermione said indignantly, waving her hands in a circle over head. "Is the best restaurant there is in muggle London. They serve only the best food here. Not some 'muggle-feed' as you may think."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Stop copying me!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Tsk. Be quiet!"

"Aw shut up!"

The noisy din that the two teenagers were making attracted the attention of Hermione and Draco from across the table.

Back to the Adults

"Like a married couple aye?"

"Yes Draco, just like we were when we were younger"

Draco reached his hands under the table, searching for his wife's hand. He grabbed hold of it and gave it a gentle squeeze. As if telling her "You're mine." Sending surges of warmth through Hermione's body, making her feel safe and secured, just by holding on to his hands.

_This must be the power of love._ She thought.

And indeed it is.

"So have you guys decided?" Asked Draco, looking over at the two teenagers.

"One moment please." Answered Granger sweetly.

Across the table

"Malfoy, make up your mind quick!"

"Im thinking! Im thinking!"

"Ugh, you are incredibly slow you know that!"

"No I don't. And no I am not slow. Ah damn, I cant make up my mind."

"Oh fine, I'll order for you. Who knows, by the time you finish deciding, the cows would have came home already."

"Fine. Surprise me. I'm going to the gents" And Malfoy slammed his menu shut, pushed his chair back and strutted off to the restroom like he owned the place.

_That bloody insufferable prat. You want a surprise aye? I'll give it to you. Just you wait. _

"Ah waiter! Yes, can I have a Tokyo Beef Steak and a Chef's Salad without the Italian dressing please. Thankyou." Said Granger, handing over hers and Malfoy's menu back to the waiter.

"Then I'll have the Lobster Linguini and Magles&Mash please. Oh and a bottle of your finest red wine." Said Draco, handing his menu over as well.

"Alright sir. Excuse me madams." the waiter bowed and left with their orders.

"Is a salad all that Draco wants?" Asked Hermione.

"Yupp. He's on a diet. He thinks he's too fat." Answered Granger.

"Ohmy, that dear boy is out of his mind! He isn't fat! In fact, he needs more food! Although I must say he is really well build." Laughed Hermione. Throwing a quick but cheeky glance at Draco.

At that juncture, Malfoy came back from the gents and slumped back down in his seat.

A polite chatter ringed through the four as they waited for their food.

At long last, the food arrived. As the waiter put down the plate of salad in front of Malfoy, he dug into hastily.

"Slow down would you? You eat like a pig." Snapped Granger, cutting her steak daintily.

Within a minute, Malfoy was done with his salad and pushed his plate away.

"And now, for the main course. Where is it?" He demanded like a hungry little boy.

"That was your main course dear" Said Granger, smirking at him.

"WHATTTT."

"Uh-huh"

"Was this your idea?"

"Well, you did say surprise."

"You cunning pea. I need food!"

"Too bad ferretface. You want it? Order it yourself. And this time, be quick. Or you can have another of my surprises."

"Fine. Waiter! Can I have the menu."

"Im sorry sir, last orders are at 9pm sharp. The time now is 935pm." Said the waiter apologetically.

"What in merlin's name. What am I going to do now!" Huffed Malfoy. "I don't care, you're giving me half of your steak Hermione."

"Says who! Im-" Granger stopped short. "hang on, did you just call me Hermione?"

This time, Malfoy shuffled his feet uncomfortably under the table.

"So what if I did?"

"So you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't, I want your steak."

With that, he grabbed her hand holding the fork with a piece of steak stuck on it and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hmmm, this is good. I want some more." He gestured at Granger's steak.

"Wish on, im not giving you anymore of it."

But yet Malfoy reached over and ate more of her steak. By this time, Granger had given up fighting for her steak and let him have the remainder of the steak.

After the hearty meal, Draco paid for the bill and the four of them made their way out. Granger swaying a little due to the red wine.

"we're gonna have to floo back to the manor, are you up for it?" Asked Hermione, looking worriedly at Granger.

"Abbbbbaaa, Yeeeahhh. Let'ssss go! Hurry hurry! We'll be late for class!" And she stumbled on a pebble, tripped and almost fell.

But luckily Malfoy managed to catch her and held her up with his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll take her. You guys don't worry." He said to the two adults.

"Alrighty then." Said Draco.

He and Hermione stepped into the floo gate and floo-ed off one after the other.

Malfoy looked down at Granger.

_There is no way she can floo back on her own in this state. _

With that, he lifted her up bridal style and stepped in the floo-gate. He glanced down at her almost sleeping face.

_Wow, she almost looks like an angel when she's asleep. God, she looks almost beautiful like that. _

Malfoy shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear his thoughts.

_No, I did not just think that. No I did not. No I did not. No I did not. No I did not. No I did not. No I did not. GOD, SHE IS GORGEOUS!_

Malfoy shook his head once more. Scared his thoughts.

With Granger safely tucked in his arms, "MALFOY MANOR!"

**(A/N: ALL RIGHTY THEN, HERE'S THE LATEST CHAPTERRRRRR. REVIEWS MY LOVELIES OUT THERE. I'VE GOT THE OTHER CHAPTERS LINED UP IN MY THUMBDRIVE TOO, BUT IM GNA LEAVE MY DEAR READERS IN SUSPENSE(: LOVE ALWAYS.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Malfoy stumbled onto the bear-skin rug in the living room of Malfoy Manor, making his way over to the overstuffed couch in front of the fireplace. He set Granger down and shrugged off his robe.

_Merlin, that lovely creature lying there. Is she really going to be mine? _

Shocked at his thought. Malfoy started towards the stairs, intending to leave Granger on the couch to spend the night.

_That way, I'll have the whole bed to myself. _

He sniggered to himself. But one second later, a guilty feeling snuck up on him.

_This isn't right. What if she catches a cold? Or the couch catches fire! _

_For god's sake. Who gives a bloody damn. _

_But still-_

_Oh for crying out loud So what if she catches a cold? So what if she catches fire! No one gives a bloody damn. _

_I GIVE A BLOODY DAMN, DAMMIT. _

And the little voice in the back of his head disappeared. With that, he walked back to the couch and lifted Granger up bridal style, back to their room.

Malfoy set her down on the bed and prepared to head to the toilet to wash up. However, Granger had subconsciously grabbed a hand full of his shirt extremely tightly. So much so that even when Malfoy tried to tug her hand away, she wouldn't budge.

_Woah, this girl has some serious strength. _

So Malfoy had no choice but to climb into bed with her. Curled up like a prawn, Granger snuggled into his warmth and Malfoy instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

The next few days passed in a quick blur. With Malfoy and Granger spending each day in each other's company. Be it basking under the baking sun while swimming in the manor's backyard, picking wild berries amongst the bushes surrounding the perimeter of the Manor, taking Cissy and Josh out for walks and picnics in the park or just quarrelling with each other in the house. At least they were having their fun.

With each increasing moment spent in each other's company, they subconsciously started falling for each other. Although they had their bad days, the feelings were still there.

Although they still didn't want to admit it, they were indeed falling for each other. With each passing hour, with each passing minute, with each waking second, the feelings were getting stronger and they grew surer of it each day.

But still, neither would admit it. Neither would come to face it. For both, felt that loving the other was wrong.

_What do I do if loving you was wrong?_

_If bearing the way I feel for you, i__s committing a crime._

_Am I breaking the law, d__evoting myself to you?_

_You're worth the price of every sentence._

_For what a treasure in you I've found._

_I'm holding on, but you don't know._

_I'm not letting you go, for the love of you in me._

And bit by bit, the date till the Christmas Ball in Hogwarts drew nearer and nearer.


	14. Chapter 14

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An earsplitting shriek erupted from Granger's room, piercing through the still silence engulfing the Malfoy Manor. Hermione rushed into the room, only to be greeted by the sight of Granger rummaging madly through her closet, flinging article after article of clothing onto the already cluttered floor.

"Ohmy, what's wrong dear girl!" She asked, slightly light-headed due to the mess made by Granger.

"I can't find my dress! The dress for the Christmas Ball tonight!"

"Oh, that. I had it put in my closet for safe-keeping."

"THANKGOD."

"Actually you should thank her, Granger" Malfoy cut in, emerging from under the duvet of the King sized bed in the middle of their room. "God, Granger, how loud can you get?"

"Whatever Malfoy, get back to dreamland and start kissing Cinderella."

"Well I- How'd you know I was kissing-"

"Well honey, I thought that we might have a girls afternoon out together. To you know, get ready for the Ball and all. What'd you say?"

Malfoy was cut short by Hermione. He grunted a little and buried himself under the duvet once again.

"I'd love that!"

"I just knew you would. Come along now. We don't have much time to spare. Oh and Draco, make sure you get yourself ready for the Ball. We leave at 7 sharp, don't be late."

"Mhhmmm…" His muffled answer barely audible from under his duvet.

Hermione and Granger made their way over to Hermione's room. Girls have more fun with muggle make-up. There just wasn't the thrill of dressing up and giggling with girlfriends if you did everything with magic.

Time flew as Hermione and Granger giggled like little schoolgirls, fussing over each other, trying on new and outrageous hairstyles for each other, applying makeup for each other, giving each other pedicures and manicures.

Finally, Hermione settled on straightening out her wild curls and bunning them up in a tight elegant bun, topped with a Japanese chopstick stuck in between it, giving it a classier look.

Granger decided to go for the 70s flipped hairstyle, adding on her vintage diamante drop earrings from MiuMiu, completing her look.

Hermione made her way over to her massive walk-in closet. After a few seconds, she emerged holding a gorgeous dress in her right hand and a pair of the loveliest heels in her left.

_**Flash**_

"_This is IT!" she declared._

_This time, she was wearing a short sliver dress with slightly capped sleeves. It had a plunging neckline which showed off quite an amount of cleavage. The dress reached only to her mid-thigh when she put it on. She looked more closely and saw that on the many sequins that were sown onto the dress, there was a single diamond embedded in the sequin, adding to the angelic glow of the dress. There was a thin line of diamond on the dress, at the hip level, that separated the dress into two sections. The top was a little tight and hugged her figure perfectly accentuating her curves. The bottom was a little wavy, swinging along with her hips when she walked. This dress hugged her figure perfectly, showing off her long legs too. It was right in the middle of "sweet" and "sexy". It was the perfect dress._

"_Perfect!" agreed Hermione, turning Granger around to examine the dress even more closely. Granger went back into the changing room and changed out of the dress._

_She paid for the dress and headed out of the shop with a satisfied smile._

_**Flash**_

_Granger picked out a pair of, shiny sliver and a little glowing white, stilettos that were about four inch high. Contended with her choice, she paid for it and headed out of the shop._

Granger had the most stunning ball outfit that anyone could have wanted. Her gorgeous dress from Versace was the wildest dream of every girl. Her Gucci stilettos pumps were striking and accentuated her long legs.

She stood before the oak mirror in Hermione's room, scrutinizing her reflection. Almost frowning at it. Little did she know, she was going to be Cinderella tonight's Christmas Ball.

"Honey, do I look okay in this?" Asked Hermione worriedly, tugging at the hem of her dress.

She had emerged from the toilet wearing a beige halter dress with a dramatically plunging neckline. Her dress was simple with beads and crystals lining the hem of her knee length dress. Paired with strappy heels from Salvador Ferragamo, she was indeed the perfect epitome of elegance.

"Oh, you look lovely! Draco is sure to fall flat on his face when he finally sees you!"

"Aww sweetie, thank you. I'm sure _your_ Draco will too."

Both woman did the final touches to their makeup and stepped out of Hermione room, making their way towards the steps.

At the top of the steps, Granger stopped. Her heart palpitating furiously.

"Go ahead. Draco's waiting for you." Cooed Hermione.

Granger inhaled a long deep breath and took her first step down.

At the bottom of the stairs

_Where the hell are those two? It's been half an hour and they're-_

Malfoy's thoughts were cut short and he inhaled sharply.

There coming down the stairs, was the loveliest creature he has ever set eyes on. A burning sensation erupted in the pit of his stomach as his eyes traveled from Granger's shapely legs, to her slim torso fitted with that gorgeous dress, to her pretty face.

_She looks dazzling._

Granger was reaching the bottom of the stairs. But Malfoy still stood rooted to the floor, mouth agap, watching her every move.

"Well Draco, are you just going to stand there and ogle at her or are you going to take her hand?" Smirked Draco, looking approvingly at Granger.

"Oh right." He shuffled across the room in a few quick steps.

And viola, he took her hand in his, gave a little bow and pressed the back of her hands to his lips.

"You look gorgeous." A compliment was definitely in order, he thought. It was of course the truth, even if he didn't say it, someone else would. But he wouldn't take the risk of losing her smile to someone else.

And he was rewarded. Granger flashed her megawatt smile at him and cocked her head a little.

"You too."

Malfoy gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean not gorgeous but stunning. No... I mean pretty. Wait, what am I talking about? You look dashing." Granger babbled. Babbling wasn't new to her, especially when she was nervous.

Hermione made her way down the stairs and was immediately swept into Draco's waiting embrace.

Both couples made their way out to the driveway of the Manor. There awaiting them were two magnificent looking carriages. Each with two majestic horses at the reign. They were to take the carriages to Hogwarts.

Malfoy led Granger to one of the carriages and helped her up, before climbing in after her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need._

Sitting side by side in the carriage,

_I don't care about presents, underneath the Christmas tree._

There wasn't going to be any awkward silence or quarrels between them.

_I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know._

During the few weeks they had spent in each other's company,

_Please make my wish come true._

Both had learned to co-exist and had even came to a small truce.

_Now baby, all I want for Christmas..._

"So Malfoy, ever thought of what you want for Christmas?"

_Is you._

"Yeah well, I have."

"What do you want for Christmas then?"

He gave her a small smile.

"That's my secret."

"Aww come on!"

"Nah-uh. What about you then?"

"I'll let you know when you let me know."

"You little prat."

"Aren't you one yourself, Draco!"

Shocked by the fact that Granger had acknowledged him by his given name. Malfoy kept quite.

Granger shifted closer to Malfoy. The temperature had dropped to a 10degrees Celsius outside and Granger's skimpy dress wasn't going to keep her warm. Malfoy instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

There, she felt so safe. Like nothing else mattered in the world. Here under his arms, she was at home, like she really belonged. Soon, she began drifting off to sleep.

"I'll let you know, when the time is right." She vaguely heard him mumble.

_Was he talking about his Christmas wish?_

She barely thought anymore before she drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.


	15. SERIOUS ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello all readers of Into the Future with the Past out there. As much as I love this story and want to continue writing it.

This story has been getting really few reviews. With chapter 14 getting only 5 reviews and chapter 16 getting only a pathetic 4.

So I was thinking if i should continue with this story. Any opinions out there? I'll be happy to take a vote.

I know there was a period of one year in which I didnt update this story at all, and I know this caused me to lose many of my dearest readers out there. Readers that gave constructive comments and encouraging words. Sad.

Have my writing really became that bad? So much so that you guys dont review anymore?

**Smenzer**, if you're still out there reading this fic. Please review? Your constructive reviews last time was really helpful.

Anyway, special thanks to **Kaydotsidot **and** Just looking around**, I know you guys have been following this fic for a long time. Thankyou.

**_SO THE POINT HERE, IS WHETHER TO CONTINUE WITH THIS FIC OR NOT. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS. THANKYOU(:_**

Oh by the way, please scoot over to Holding onto Seveenteen. It's another story of mine which I personally love very much. And please do review. Although it's a oneshot, I am seriously considering to continue with that fic or to do a sequel.

However, I sorely do not have enough time to keep both fics going at the same time.

**Holding onto Seveenteen **or **Into the Future with the Past**

Take your pick guys. But please do review. If not enough reviews come in, I just might give up on both fics.

Thankyou for your time(:

Love Always, _S_


	16. Chapter 15

"Wake up Granger! We're here."

"Huh?!" Granger instinctively shot straight up, looking desperately around as if at loss to what was going on.

"We're here Granger. At Hogwarts? Why're you looking so puzzled?"

"Oh, right." She blushed, a rosy pink color flooding across her cheeks.

Malfoy stood up, dusted his suit, arranged his tie and climbed down the steps of the carriage.

That ferret, is he going to leave me in here alone and walk in all by himself? I should've known. That arrogant pureblooded git would never be seen-

Granger's thoughts were suddenly cut short when Malfoy stood at the side of the steps and suddenly held up his hand for her.

She glanced at it, as if pondering whether to take it or not.

"Come on Granger, its going to be crowded out there. I do not have the slightest desire for you to get lost in there."

"…" Granger still continued staring at Malfoy's outstretched hand as if it was something so alien that she had never on earth seen before.

"Oh for christ's sake. Just take it already. Or do you not want to touch a ferret-"

Malfoy was cut short was Granger's small hand suddenly reaching out and settling itself into his own outstretched one, her slim fingers wrapping themselves around his.

Granger grinned at him shyly as he led her down the steps of the carriage and into the Great Hall, where the Christmas ball was to be held, all the while holding her hand in Malfoy's own.

Once inside, Granger gasped at the sight that behold her. Thousands on candles of different colors and designs floated in mid air above their heads. Glitters and snowflakes littered the floor and floated about in the air. Miniature statues of Santa's elves stood guard around the walls of the Hall and beside the stage was a massive ice carving of Santa himself, smiling jovially down at everyone.

But what caught Malfoy's attention was the 10 meters high Christmas Tree right smack in the middle of the Great Hall. But it wasn't the delightful lighting or the pretty decorations that held his eyes. It was however, that huge golden star at the top of the Christmas Tree.

It wasn't any ordinary star. It oddly looked like it had a picture printed on it. And something about it kept Malfoy's eyes on it, as if dragging him towards it. He furrowed his brows, trying to get a clearer look at it.

"Malfoy, you okay?" Asked Granger, looking at him worriedly. "What're you looking at?"

"N-nothing."

Malfoy shook his head to clear that dazed feeling. Looking around, he spotted Hermione and Draco snogging each other senseless in the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to all the stares they were attracting.

Malfoy smirked. No doubt, Malfoys will always be in the limelight, no matter what they did and where they were.

Granger too, looked around and spotted some amusing things. Slow dancing on the dance floor were Harry and Pansy, wrapped so tightly together they seemed like one. Across the room at the punch table, were Ron and Lavender in the centre of a small crowd. Ron had his arms around Lavender while she held a small bundle in her arms protectively, smiling and talking animatedly to the crowd. While Ron seemed to puff out his chest, as if saying 'Hey look! I'm a dad!"

_Oh, Ron's a dad. And a proud one at that._ Granger thought, as a small smile fitted across her face.

Under a cheeky looking mistletoe were Ginny and Blaise. They too were snogging each other senseless. A very flushed Ginny merged from her tonsil hockey with Blaise but was pulled into his embrace once again by a very needy or rather, horny Blaise.

At the very front of the room, sat Albus Dumbledore himself, at the head of the teacher's table. He caught Granger's searching eyes and gave her a small knowing wink. She got a little confused though.

_What was that all about?_ But her thoughts were cut short by the change of song. It was a very slow and sensual song, almost hypnotizing. It was love at first sight, or rather hear, for Granger.

"May have this dance?" Asked Malfoy, almost bashfully, but still having that air of pride around him. He gave a small bow and held out his hand to her.

_Oh god. That big, warm and inviting hand. _

It was like a spell that drew her to him. She couldn't resist that boy, or man in this case, that she was apparently 'married to'. Not that she hated him, hell; she couldn't even dislike him anymore. And possibly, maybe, just maybe, she did like him one bit. Just one tiny itsy bit.

Granger took his hand and let him lead her to the centre of the dance floor and let him pull her close. She felt his arms snake themselves around her waist and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

As they slow danced to the song.

_The feeling was oh, so right._

Malfoy realized that they were attracting a lot of attention, even merely just by slow dancing. Hell, it wasn't just the girls that were staring; the guys were eyeing Granger too.

_As you put your arms around me._

Malfoy caught sight of Crabbe checking Granger out lustfully, while stuffing his face with cream puffs and chocolate tarts.

_As we sway side to side._

Malfoy got a little more protective of his 'wife' and wrapped his arm even more tightly around her. He drew her even closer to him, as if wanting to rid of any spaces between them.

_Bright stars up above me._

He buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. Oh god, he could remain in this position for eternity. Great music, slow dances and _the_ girl. What more could a guy ask for?

_Tangled up in that bright lit sky._

Granger took her head off his chest and looked up into his grey orbs. And for once she noticed, that Malfoy's eyes were not pure grey. It, in fact, had specks of blue and green surrounding the iris. A total meltdown for a girl. She could totally lose herself in those spellbinding eyes of his.

_When we dance. _

As she kept on looking into those eyes, searching for something else. Something deeper, as if finding an answer to a question she didn't even know.

_We will fly. _

Suddenly, that pair of grey eyes fluttered close and in a split second, a pair of lips came crashing down onto hers. Granger was stunned. Too stunned to move. But slowly, she became aware of Malfoy kissing her. He was indeed a good kisser. Heck, he was a great kisser. Totally beating Krum hands down. She relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss Malfoy back, almost feeling Malfoy smile into their kiss. Malfoy bit on her lower lip, begging for entrance. Granger's eyes too fluttered close as she granted him the entrance.

_Side by side, like lovebirds flying._

Oblivious to their surroundings, the young couple continued their little hockey match right in the middle of the dance floor while a crowd formed around them in a little circle.

As each second passed, the crowd grew larger and the whispers amongst them grew louder.

Hermione and Draco (the older ones) pushed their way to the front of the crowd and smiled knowingly at the two young ones.

"Honey, I-" Draco (the older one) was cut short by Hermione (also the older one).

"Shhh. No need for words now, love". She whispered to him as she slipped her hands into his.

"Ohmygod, Hermione! Wait, there's two of you! You're here and you're there too!" Ron had too, pushed his way to the centre of the crowd.

Granger and Malfoy broke apart as Ron stood there looking stupidly at Granger and Hermione. Scratching his head.

"Oh god. Weasley, did you have to butt in like that?" Sneered Malfoy, apparently very disgruntled that his little snog with Granger had ended so quickly with the dumb arrival of Weasley.

"Ron, I told you. We're from the past, and they" Explained Granger as she pointed at Hermione and Draco "are from now. Get it now?"

"Oh. Oh. OH! So you're from the past! Well, I'll see you around then. How did they get here then? The past... The past." Mumbled Ron incoherently as he walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

"So, shall we continue where we left off?" Smirked Malfoy temptingly at Granger.

She blushed and looked down at her feet, realising that the whole time, they had an audience watching them.

"Not now Draco" She mumbled, clearly avoiding eye contact with him and anyone else.

Her eyes swept around the room once more and once again fell on Dumbledore. He looked at the couple with a playful glint in his eye and brought his hands to rest under his chin, letting a small smile play across his old features.

She felt a cold rush of air blow past her, lifting her skirt up. She shivered and looked at Malfoy. By the looks of it, he too felt that cold breeze. Suddenly, she felt herself getting lighter by the second, feeling almost weightless.

Granger panicked. She grabbed Malfoy's hand desperately and clung on to it as if for dear life. And then, they both started floating upwards.

A confused look ran across Malfoy's face and they started rising higher and higher, and closer to the Christmas Tree every second.

From far below, Granger heard a distant voice call out.

"Hermione! Where're you going! Come back!" Harry yelled. But it was too late. Granger and Malfoy had floated way to high up to be able to reach them.

Pansy was a little quicker though.

"Accio Draco!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the blonde.

That however, didn't work.

This time another voice called out from a distant.

"Amour bien!"

It had been Hermione, the one from the future of course.

"Love well." Muttered Granger and Malfoy at the same time.

They looked at each other and Granger tighten her grip on Malfoy's hand.

Suddenly, she felt her chest tighten as they picked up speed and rushed towards that huge star on the top if the Christmas Tree.

On the star, was a picture of Granger and Malfoy, lying together happily in a field of buttercups. Granger's hair splayed around her as Malfoy had his arms around her. They looked so blissful and happy in that picture. Almost as if they belonged, together.

With another sudden rush, Granger saw the picture transform into a pool of squiggly circles, looking suspiciously like a time vortex. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt them being sucked into that vortex.

**(A/N: I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! **HOW** COULD I NOT, WHEN I GOT SO MANY MESSAGES AND REVIEWS TELLING ME TO NOT GIVE UP. THANKYOU ALL THOSE READERS OUT THERE! And special thanks to Bluemoonfairy who was very encouraging. Love Always.)**


End file.
